Sargon of Akkad
"Reality has an anti-feminist bias" ―Sargon "This is coming from an Irish Muslim, so when you call him a terrorist, that's probably accurate."―Sargon showing his racism. Sargon of Akkad (Karl Pilkington) is an English YouTuber and an evil misogynist King of the Patriarchy, as he has criticisms of the holy and pure feminism. Known on YouTube as Sargon of Akkad, he makes videos giving his commentary on politics and social issues and a conservative MRA scum who hates women Description His channel name and profile picture is based on Sargon the Great, the Mesopotamian ruler who created the first established empire in history, the Akkadian Empire. But you don't care about that. You watch him for his SJW pwnage videos. Karl is actually the 2nd coming of Sargon The Great. In reality, he's just a fat, bearded bastard with too many things to say. He tends to not give a fuck about other people's shitty feelings and is great at destroying feminist rhetoric. He also has a series called "This Week In Stupid" where he beats the fuck out of propaganda from every hemisphere of the Internet. He also does numerous Google hangouts with YouTubers and other figures he finds entertaining, important, relevant, etc. Notable guests include Razorfist and Kyle Kulinski. On Drunken Peasants Sargon appeared as a guest on the Drunken Peasants in episode 109 and it was without doubt that he would eventually return in the future for further appearances as the audience would classify him as one of the best guests. He is a huge fanatic of history, especially ancient history and the history of pwning France. Sargon made another guest appearance in episode 141. Trivia * Sargon invited Jenny McDermott to come on a live stream and discuss feminism with him. She turned it down because he's a dirty rapist. * He's had live discussions with Steven Crowder and Adam Baldwin. Sargon of Akkad fucked Steven Crowder in the ass and made him humble. * If you're not interested in feminism, you'd probably think he's boring as fuck. * He has a son: Daniel of Akkad. * At the age of 24, he broke the record for youngest man to ever ascend to the status of Grand Wizard of The Patriarchy. * He has a sexy beard. * He uses a 6-year-old laptop. * His dick is not as big as it is old. * He's into archery. * Twitter feminists are obsessed with him, constantly badgering him and claiming he hates women - what a fucking shock. He gives SJWs shit for being warthogs, yet is a portly fellow himself. * Apparently, numerous SJWs have contacted his partner in an attempt to make her break up with him. * Many progressives have accused him of being right-wing, even though he is not. He even did the stupid political compass test to prove that he's not. * The alluring English accent is actually all just a ruse. His real voice actually sounds exactly like Eric Cartman. * He thinks highly of Devon "The Doxhound" Tracey. Proving that even the most beautiful man in the world can have some flaws.RationalWiki stupidly says he is a Donald Trump supporter. Why? Because he made a joke, something feminists can't take. | |[[Category:Characters]]||}} Category:Antifeminists Category:Allies Category:White People Category:YouTubers